The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for heat transfer from a fluid heat source and in particular relates to apparatuses and methods for the direct transfer of heat from a heat source fluid to a transfer fluid through direct contact.
Many apparatuses and methods for heat transfer from a heat source fluid, which is conveying heat from a heat source, to a transfer fluid, which may be conducting the heat to a device for performing work or inducing a process which requires heat, are known in the art. For purposes of this application, “source fluid” is defined to mean a fluid which is used to convey heat originating from a heat source. Also, for purposes of this application, “transfer fluid” is defined to mean a fluid which is used to convey heat away from a heat exchange with the source fluid to a device or process for utilizing the heat from the heat source.
The apparatuses and methods known in the prior art have met with varying degrees of success in transferring heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid. There are many uses of heat which involve the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid. Those apparatuses and methods involve a substantial range of initial cost, cost of operation and maintenance, complexity, and efficiency.
Many of the apparatuses providing for the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid are very sensitive to the quality and characteristics of either the source fluid, the transfer fluid or both. For example, if the source fluid or the transfer fluid is water containing a high concentration of minerals, many common heat transfer apparatuses will experience a problem with the precipitation of minerals or corrosion from the highly mineralized water.
Many of the prior art apparatuses also have significant limitations regarding the rate of heat transfer and the efficiency of heat transfer from the source fluid to the transfer fluid, which limitations are due in part at least to the lack of direct contact between the source fluid and the transfer fluid. Although direct fluid contact is used for some prior art heat exchangers, such as common swamp coolers or cooling towers, such devices and methods are limited in use, and are particularly unsuited for use with a mineralized source fluid.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid through direct contact between the source fluid and the transfer fluid.
It is a further objection of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the rapid and efficient transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid through direct contact of the source fluid and the transfer fluid and through the use of a heat transfer inducement element.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid which is economical as to initial cost as well as cost of operation and maintenance.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid that provides for the use of a source fluid or a transfer fluid, or both, that are highly mineralized or corrosive.
A still further objection of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for transfer of the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a raw or mineralized water transfer fluid while avoiding precipitation and corrosion concerns associated with the use of the highly mineralized water for the transfer fluid.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the transfer of heat from a source fluid to a transfer fluid which allows the use of a highly mineralized water for the source fluid while eliminating or limiting the concerns regarding precipitation and corrosion associated with the use of mineralized water for the source fluid.